


Defenders of the Realm

by SpooktacularMe



Series: RK1700 Week 2018 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Archer Marcus, Kissing, Knight Connor, M/M, Medieval Times Prompt, Prince Nines, RK1700 Week, RK1700 Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooktacularMe/pseuds/SpooktacularMe
Summary: Lord Reed’s forces try for the castle keep. The Prince and his loyal knight think not.





	Defenders of the Realm

**Author's Note:**

> Medieval Times/Formal Event - going with ye olde times cause I’m socially awkward and I hate formal events! Lol
> 
> Title taken from song with the same name by Nox Arcana.

”There has been a breach in the outer walls, Prince Nines,” Connor bowed low before him. 

A long suffering sigh was heard, “Rise, Sir Connor. You know how much I hate formalities when it is just us two.”

Connor stood back up, a small smirk gracing his features, “I know, my lord.”

Nines grinned in exasperation, “As long as you know. Now, the outer walls have been breached?”

“Yes, Sir. Lord Reed and his battalion have begun to skirmish with our forces. They have only funneled themselves into a position where our archers can force them back. His strategies are.. weak, to put it best.”

Prince Nines rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation, “It’s always that damned Lord. Why Father ever let him have his own title, I will never know. He has been a bane in my existence since Father named me his successor a year ago.”

Connor reached out and hesitantly caressed the sharp cut of Nines’ jaw. 

“What is your will, my liege?”

Nines’ gray eyes softened at the touch, “My will is to take you in every way imaginable, but as there is no time for such acts I shall dress in armor and meet you on the battlements.”

Connor flushed and pressed himself closer to the Prince. 

“After the battle, my lord?” He murmured in the quiet space between them, eyes flitting between Nines’ warm gaze and soft lips. 

The Prince smirked, “I think my right hand man deserves a reward.”

Connor pouted up at Nines, “Maybe he needs an incentive, my lord. Something to inspire him to a quick victory.”

Nines dipped his head down and brushed their lips together. Connor gave a low whine that had Nines pressing a harsh kiss against his lips. He brought his hands down to slide against Connor’s armor and tugged him flush against him. They kept the kiss tame, teasing each other with nips and slow tongue drags before parting ways. 

“Do you feel like you can bring us a swift victory, Sir Connor?” Nines rumbled against his ear. 

“Yes, my lord,” Connor eagerly replied, eyes flashing, “Your will be done.”

...

The battle waged on below Nines. He had, at the insistence of Connor, been placed with the archers. Nines was an expert bowman, but just as equally good at swordsmanship; however, Connor felt strategically it would make more sense to keep the Prince safe on the battlements while still allowing him to help his men from a distance. 

He could make out Connor blazing through Lord Reed’s forces. For every man his battalion took down, Connor would be upon them striking down as many as three men at a time. He was glorious in battle.

“Beautiful,” Nines breathed as he watched Connor parry an oncoming attack, drawing his opponent further into enemy territory before taking him out. 

“Lord Reed approaches the castle walls, sir,” Marcus, his head archer, spoke while pointing out past the low wall they stood behind. 

They watched as Reed and his men surged forward into the breached wall only to be stopped by Connor and his team of well honed sword masters. 

“It is folly to venture further at this point,” Marcus spoke, brow furrowed. 

Lord Reed’s men were pressing forward, their dead compatriots laying at their feet, piling up faster than they could get through the gap. 

The Prince watched as Connor gestured to his men and the formation began to press back the invading force. He watched as Reed retreated and left his men at the front. A few more minutes and those men began to fall back until finally a full retreat was on their hands. 

“Should we fire, Prince Nines?”

Nines gazed out onto the men fleeing into the nearby forest. Most stumbling or limping away, all dignity left at the feet of their fallen comrades. 

He shook his head, “No, Marcus. They have suffered enough this day.”

Marcus nodded and then bowed, “Sir.”

He turned and shouted marching orders. The archers filed out from the battlements leaving Nines alone to look down upon the bloodshed upon his doorstep; it was the same position that Connor found him in later that evening. 

“The breach has been patched, my lord,” Connor bowed before rising and standing next to Nines, “we have buried the dead.”

“Status?”

“Casualties were at a minimum for our side. Lord Reed suffered a great loss in men today. I don’t believe he will plan another attack any time soon.” 

Nines nodded slowly and pulled himself away from the wall. Turning to Connor, he took in the blood splattered armor and sheathed sword at his hip. 

“You were brilliant as always, Sir Connor. I would not be where I am without you. I am forever grateful to the day you pledged your loyalty to me.”

Pink tinged Connor’s cheeks, “Thank you, my lord. There is no other I am more honored to serve.”

“Let us adjourn to my chamber. We both deserve a respite from this day.”

As Nines passed Connor on the stairwell, he spoke low enough so only Connor would hear him, “And you have more than earned a reward, my consort.”

Connor’s eyes filled with heat as the two made their way from the battlements.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda so-so about this one. ┐(´～｀)┌


End file.
